


Dance Disaster: Part 2

by Gribby



Series: Dance Disaster [2]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gribby/pseuds/Gribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's week 1 of the competition and Kevin has Amber and Karen to deal with. Amber is full of nerves and Karen is ignoring him. Instead, she seems distracted by Rocco Smeitt, her handsome new dance partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Disaster: Part 2

Kevin and Amber were waiting in the wings, ready to make their way on stage.  
As the first couple to dance, a lot of pressure was on them and Amber was panicky enough as it was. The couple was going to perform a waltz to 'Blue Danube'. Amber had danced the routine well in training, but she was very anxious about performing in front of a live audience.  
After their names were called, Amber and Kevin headed out onto the floor.  
During the one and a half minutes that followed, Amber found herself lost in the music. She span around the dance floor, gliding across it like a graceful swan.  
When the dance was over, the audience rose to their feet, clapping and cheering wildly in delight.  
Amber couldn't help but smile. She was buzzing with excitement. Her mood improved even more when Len announced that he thought she would be a strong contender if she continued to produce such excellent dances.  
Len was so delighted by the performance that he scored an eight, while Darcy, Craig and Bruno awarded the couple seven points.  
The score of twenty-nine may not have sounded particularly impressive but, for such an early stage in the competition, it was very respectable.  
Nobody managed to equal Kevin and Amber's performance, but Karen, Kevin's fiancé and her partner, Rocco Smeitt came close, tallying up an impressive twenty-seven points.

The live show ended at eight o'clock, leaving time for the dancers to discuss their results with each other.  
Kevin was eager to see Karen, who seemed to have been ignoring him lately. Hurriedly, he made his way over to where she and Rocco were standing.  
"Hello Karen," he said, as he joined his fiancé.  
"Hi," replied Karen, though she did not seem very pleased to see him,"Rocco was just telling me how he enjoyed your dance," she went on, gesticulating towards the tall man stood by her shoulder.  
"Hey Kevi. You're a lucky man. Your fiancé is a beautiful lady," the dark-haired man smiled down on Kevin in a rather patronising manner.  
"The name's Kevin," he responded tartly. Usually, Kevin would not have minded being known as Kevi- Zöe Ball called him it all the time. It was just the way Rocco seemed to look down on him. Rocco was extremely handsome and he knew it. He was very famous both in Austria, his country of origin, and in Britain.  
He saw Kevin as an underling. Kevin was well aware of this and did not take to kindly to it, but was not the sort of person who would point this out; he was too nice to say anything.  
After awhile, Rocco made his excuses and left. He was happy to flirt with Karen, but he was not really interested.

"Kevin. I wanted to speak with you," said Karen, "You never turned up at the ice rink the other day. You said you would and Janette and Alijaz were so looking forward to seeing you. I thought you were going to drive over from our house to meet us. This isn't the first time this has happened. I could see you don't think much of Rocco. Do you think there's something in it? Well there's not, but at the rate your carrying on, there soon will be. Anyway, you seem to spend more time with Amber than you do with me! I think you should stay at a hotel tonight, Kevin."  
Kevin was a little taken aback. He did not know what to say. He couldn't tell Karen the real reason he had not gone skating with her. It would upset her too much, or perhaps it wouldn't. Perhaps she didn't care about him anymore.  
"Dancing with Amber is my job, Karen. I would have come to the ice rink, honestly I would, but I... I was too busy," he finished up rather feebly.  
Karen did not look convinced. She turned away and went to find Rocco. She did not want to speak to Kevin at that moment.


End file.
